


Purple String of Fate

by Basicallymonkey101



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Hot Chocolate, Knitting, Mikan is trying her best, Scarves, Winter, two dorks in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:21:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26079403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Basicallymonkey101/pseuds/Basicallymonkey101
Summary: Mikan tries to knit a scarf for Gundham.
Relationships: Tanaka Gundham/Tsumiki Mikan
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	Purple String of Fate

Mikan softly whimpered as she looked at the mess before her. Tangles of string lined her desk, each one more awful than the last. She couldn’t believe herself. She had one job, and she messed it up so horribly, just like always. The scarf in her hands was by far her best one, but only because it even looked like a scarf. It was so short and uneven, almost as ugly as she was. Compared to the scarf currently wrapped around her neck, it was no better than a worn out sock.

She looked at the ends of her lilac scarf, her heart fluttering. Gundham was so talented, being able to make something so beautiful. It was nowhere near as long as the breeder’s own veil, but it was still long enough that Mikan could wrap her entire head in it if she wanted to! She brushed her fingers over the design he had embroidered for her, and she sighed. She could hardly even gather the right materials, nonetheless be able to stitch a heart into the fabric.

Guilt began to bubble up from inside of her, as the “scarf” stared back at her in resentment. She felt tears pricking at the corners of her eyes, dropping the cloth back onto the table. She couldn’t even give him a gift correctly! Gundham had done so much to give her this when she didn’t even deserve it in the first place. She felt the tears come running down her face, a sob threatening to rip through her. She was such an awful girlfriend!

Her train of thought was interrupted by the sound of an opening door, and the nurse quickly scrambled to wipe her tears and clear her desk. She hastily threw the messes of string into a drawer, promising to herself that she would clean it later. She spun around just in time to see Gundham removing his boots, and her heart sank. His scarf was already so long and well made, it wasn’t even the right material, the colors didn’t match, oh god, oh god...

The Overlord seemingly sensed his beloved’s distress, as his head shot up the second his boots were off. He quickly looked the meek girl over, taking note that her hands were behind her back. He gave a soft smile to the girl, slowly approaching her as she began to stutter. “G-Gundham! I-I-I really l-like the s-scarf you made m-me, a-a-and I’m s-s-sorry if y-you h-hate How it l-looks on me, a-and-“

Mikan’s ramblings were cut short by a curt laugh, as Gundham ran his hand up and down the scarf. “I truly think not. This veil was finely crafted by myself and the Devas as to be a perfect match for you!” The eccentric breeder struck a small pose, his loyal companions racing to join him. Mikan couldn’t help but giggle at the sight; they were too adorable. Gundham pulled his scarf over his nose, a noticeable blush peeking out from under the fabric. “Plus, Lilac is a truly wonderful color on you.”

Mikan smiled, before realizing something else that was wrong with her gift. It was much to small for Gundham to hide in, it might not even be large enough to fit around his neck! The nurse sniffled, before looking up at Gundham. “I-I t-thought it would b-be nice if I c-could r-return the f-f-favor... b-but it probably isn’t even g-good enough...I’m sorry! I’ll try harder to make a better one!”

She threw her hands out from behind her back, revealing the poorly made covering. Gundham stared at it for a moment, his silent judgement speaking volumes to Mikan. He hated it. Of course he did. Anyone with a brain would hate it, Mikan. It was hideous, just like her, and she shouldn’t have even tried making this because she’s only just upset him now and-

“This. Is. Glorious!” Gundham exclaimed, the king his hands to the sky. Mikan slowly looked up at him, watching him excitedly pass the cloth between the Devas. “H-huh? Y-you m-mean you d-d-don’t hate it? She quietly asked, astounded by the turn of events. “Naturally! This gift from the destroyer of plagues shall make for a wonderful addition to the Empire!” Gundham took the mess of string and placed it gently in his own scarf, clicking his tongue and watching the Devas return to their domain. Mikan heard a few excited squeaks come from the scarf, and Gundham gave her a soft smile. “It would appear the Devas adore this gift as much as I. Very well done, oh divine one.”

Mikan sputtered for a moment, before letting a buildup of emotions break down her already weak emotional dam. “Thank you! Thank you!” She squealed, jumping up into her boyfriend’s embrace. He spun the girl around in his arms, before lightly depositing her on the couch. “Hold for but one moment, my queen of light.” He reached into his scarf, pulling out the Devas and Mikan’s home made scarf, placing them in the girl’s lap. Gundham ran off to the kitchen, leaving Mikan alone with the small creatures. She gently pet each Deva, making sure no one hamster received less love than the others as she patiently waited for the return of the Overlord.

He came back into the living room five minutes later, two mugs of hot chocolate in hand, as he handed one off to the nurse. She gave another small thank you, taking a sip as Gundham took his seat. It was amazing as always. He really spoiled her from tome to time. Mikan snuggled closer to her boyfriend, as he draped an arm over her. The Devas scurried back over to Gundham, before climbing into the back of the couch and grabbing a blanket. Slowly but surely, the four dark gods had draped a blanket over the two lovebirds, before returning to the warm embrace of their masters.

Mikan slowly worked through her drink as Gundham pet her head, the only sounds distracting her being the near silent breaths Gundham took, and the small sips he made from his own drink. The girl burrowed closer towards her sweet Overlord, as she closed her eyes to rest. She felt so safe, now that he was here. No need to worry about yourself, others, or even him. Mikan could relax in Gundham’s presence, something no one else could truly give her. As Mikan drifted off to sleep, Gundham too get a need to rest, motioning for the Devas to take their spots. Each hamster found a comfortable position, and the group of six drifted off to a land of dreams.

**Author's Note:**

> Lovers knitting scarves for one another is the cutest shit ever fight me.


End file.
